


The Prince's Bedroom

by Eri99



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Long Hair, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Princes & Princesses, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri99/pseuds/Eri99
Summary: A follow up to my last work, i suggest you read that first just for a bit of context even if it isnt much. Enjoy the gay smut.
Relationships: Erya Uzruth & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Prince's Bedroom

Within the Theocracy was a building. When one would see it and say that it was the scripture church where the cardinals resided and spread the religion of the six gods.

On one end this was true…

On the other.

It was the bedchambers of the Prince.

Hidden under the illusion of the Prince. No longer was it a holy place of prayer but rather it was a room full of wide curtains, plush cushions, soft feather pillows and voluptuous beds of silk and cotton.

Shades of blue and silver littered the expansive bedroom. Pillows and cushions of various colors and shades were placed all around. And on these pillows were various nearly naked men of all races.

Wearing only collars around their necks and loincloths on their waists to hide their private parts.

There were human men of all shapes from thin and lithe, to big and muscular men, from hairy to smooth they were all here.

Elven men were tall and thin yet they had muscles still but they were more refined and elegant in their form. Even their hair and eyes were so very different, ranging of so many colors on the rainbow.

And lastly were the beastmen of all types of animals; canine, feline and even reptilian. They came in all sorts of species and sub species.

On the walls of the room were beds that had names on their head boards telling who's bed was whose.

Currently the room's inhabitants were engaging in carnal acts of pleasure; through touching, massaging, kissing or even the more intense sexual acts such as having sex or doing oral work.

Soft and loud moans would fill the air but at the end of the room was a massive dark blue bed of the most expensive silks. The one who rested on this bed was the Prince himself. He chose whoever he wanted to sleep with him or have intimate acts with them.

But right now he was ravaging a certain blonde human male with his eyes, his gaze already making the warrior below pant and blush as his phallus would twitch.

The Prince's hand roaming all over his warrior's toned and muscular body, hands rubbing and circling his abs, teasingly massaging his hips and groping his pecs, even flicking and rubbing his nipples.

Erya was moaning in pleasure as his Prince did whatever he wanted with his body. His amputated arms were bandaged up and were healing. His untied hair was splayed all around him like a blonde halo as his face was very red with his blush.

"Haaa… Hnggg~ Ahhh~ My-my Prince~ No please-Ahhh~! N-not there~!"

Erya moaned and jolted as his Prince leaned down to nibble on his nipples. Drool went down the side of his lips as he continued to moan and salivate from the pleasure, his dick was now rock hard and poking at his Prince's stomach.

The Prince would only smirk as he moved a hand down and began to rub and tease the head of Erya's cock.

The result was immediate as the warrior below him would jolt and grind in pleasure as his moans rang out.

It was pleasure to the Prince's ears as he heard his warrior's moans. He wanted to hear it so much more and more. Louder and with more lust.

"Erya~ I want to hear you more~ Louder~"

The Prince practically purred into the ear of his beloved and favorite warrior.

Nibbling at his ear and licked at his earlobe.

"Ngghhh~!"

Erya would moan again as he struggled and tried to move as he tried to hide his face.

It looked so cute to the Prince to see his dear, beloved warrior to hide his cute face. It made him growl with want as a feral grin came to his face.

Slowly inching his head down from Erya's neck, down to his chest and stomach before reaching his waist.

Erya was so sensitive under his Prince's hands, he felt like his blood was on fire and his Prince's touch was like lightning on his body. Stimulating him so much he couldn't help but moan out with every touch and caress his Prince gave him. He noticed his Prince going lower and lower until his lips and breath was only an inch away from his rock hard and twitching cock.

"M-my Prince~ You s-shouldn't put som-som ahhh~ something dirty in y-your mouth-"

Erya tried to stop his Prince from placing his cock into his mouth.

The Prince would only look up at his from below as he smirked as he gently blew on Erya's erection, the other reacting with a gasp as he grinded against the breath in an effort for more.

Grinning the Prince would slowly lower his head until his lips kissed the head, Erya whimpered in suspense as the Prince opened his mouth and licked at the tip once; sending Erya into a craze as he bucked slightly but the Prince's hands held him down by the waist.

Satisfied with his reaction the Prince swallowed Erya's seven inch cock into his mouth and expertly sucked and licked at it as he moved up and down, his tongue swirling all around the head and shaft.

Throughout all this Erya was moaning like a bitch in heat and moved his body around in an attempt to get his cock deeper into his Prince's mouth but he was effectively held down.

The Prince took his sweet time savouring the flavor and texture of Erya's cock, his lips going all the way down to the base of Erya's crotch, rubbing his nose into his treasure trail and breathed in his manly musk.

It was wonderfully strong which only made him want to pierce Erya's plump ass already.

"Haaaah~!!! Ngghhh~! MY PRINCE~ M-MY PRINCE~!"

On Erya's end he could practically feel his cock melting in his Prince's lips; with a loud moan and a rather strong thrust, Erya cummed into his Prince's mouth who swallowed all of his cum without even spilling one drop.

Backing off with a smirk the prince licked at his lips while looking at the disheveled Erya pant and drool with a still hard cock.

"Tasty~ Now come here~!"

The Prince pulled Erya close. The Prince slapped his 12 incher onto Erya's lust filled face, the warrior panting and drooling at the dick in front of him.

With his hand on the back of Erya's head, the Prince guided him until his lips were on the tip.

'S-so big~'

Erya thought with excitement as he opened his mouth to lick at the large dick in front of him. With the Prince guiding him and his drool lubricating it, the Prince gave out low moans while caressing Erya's help and saying how he was doing such a good job.

Soon enough Erya was swallowing the massive cock and his throat was being fucked. Lying down on his back while the prince fucked his throat with such desire that Erya was choking on his dick but the pain felt so good~

"That should be enough."

The Prince pulled out of Erya's throat with his cock slathered in saliva. The warrior in question was coughing for air as his still hard dick was throbbing and leaking so much precum that it covered his stomach.

"Time for the main course~"

The Prince would say as he flipped Erya over and spun him around as his ass was now poised upwards and where the Prince was rubbing his cock between Erya's plump asscheeks.

By now Erya was was panting and drooling like a slut, his mind fully taken over by lust and pleasure.

"My Prince~ P-pleassseee fuck me with your cock~! Please~! Fuck my brains out and turn me into your slut~! I want you inside me~!"

The warrior begged with hearts in his eyes as he moved his hips to rub further against the Prince's cock. His hole was twitching and wet already, making the Prince smirk from ear to ear.

The Prince moved his dick down just a little bit until he was poking into the wet hole.

"As you wish."

He rammed into Erya forcefully, resulting in the other to cry out in surprise and pleasure. His eyes rolling upwards and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he drooled hard and moaned loudly.

"Guh-! Gahhh~! More~ More~! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE~!!!"

The Prince complied with a big grin as leaned down to hug Erya and pounded into him harder, his pelvis slapping against Erya's ass.

Erya couldn't handle it anymore as his cock tensed and his balls twitching.

"C-cum~! Gonna cum~! CUM CUM CU- Eh?"

Erya paused as he felt like he was going to cum but something was wrong as he couldn't shoot. It wasn't until he looked down that he noticed a cockring tightly wrapped around the base of his cock.

"N-no~ I want to cum~! Let me cum~! M-my Prince please let me cum~!"

"Not until i say you can."

"Pl-please i want to- mmph! Mmmnph~! Mmmmphhh~"

The Prince silenced Erya as he kissed him and danced their tongues together as Erya fruitlessly tried to get the cockring off while he was still being fucked silly.

"Cum~ Cummm~ Please let me cum~!" 

Erya continued to moan and beg at the same time as he continued to cum without release. His mind further descending into lust as he was denied release.

A couple minutes later of more fucking Erya was practically salivating so much and repeatedly said cum like a broken record. It was there that the Prince knew that he was satisfied.

With a grin he raised Erya to sit in his lap as hr bit hard into his neck and with one final thrust into his prostate, he came into Erya who moaned loudly as his cockring vanished and he too came. His release shooting far across the room as he moaned repeatedly.

"CUM CUM CUM CUM CUUMMM~!!!"

He shouted out loud as he climaxed, his eyes rolling upwards, stomach bulging as his Prince's cock filled him.

It felt so good that he continued to spurt for a whole minute before stopping and fainted from the intense pleasure.

"Heh… That's why you're my favorite Erya~ I love hearing you beg for release every time."

The Prince whispered to the now sleeping Erya, pulling his cock out with a wet schlop. His cum gushing out onto the sheets but that wasn't a problem.

Making Erya comfortable on the cum stained sheets the Prince kissed Erya one last time as he cupped his cheeks.

"You'll always be so cute and strong in my eyes…"

He whispered before sleeping with Erya nestled in his arms, the sounds of his other pets fading away as his eyes closed and he drifted into his dreams. 

The moans of men echoing throughout the chambers as he slept, no one outside knew the wiser as to what happens in here.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Some smut of Erya that probably no one wanted. Maybe some do but idk. Hope you guys liked it. And thanks for giving this fic a read!


End file.
